Runaway Moon
by Kalli
Summary: Tenchi/SM x-over. After a harsh betrayal by the inner scouts and Mamoru, Usagi desperately runs away to the small town Okayama, only to find herself living with even stranger people than before.


Summary:  
  
(Tenchi Muyo/Sailor Moon x-over)  
  
After Usagi has been betrayed by the people she considered her friends, she decides she can't take it anymore, and runs away to a small town north of Tokyo, known as Okayama. There she finds some interesting people that change her and she stays with them living life as a normal teenage girl.  
  
Back with the friends who betrayed her, they have been searching for her for years, when the Starlights show up and help them in their search, but after no luck still, they decide to take a break and head to the beach to relax for awhile.  
  
At the same time, Usagi and her group from Okayama decide to go for a Senior trip to the exact same beach. What happens when they meet once again after so many years?  
  
Kalli: Hello! I decided to write my very first SM fic! I've written other fics under CCS, Tenchi, and GW, but this is my first SM fic! ^^  
  
Kira: And I'm her lovely assistant!  
  
Kalli: I wouldn't say your 'lovely', judging by your personality..............  
  
Kira: *Glares* shut up. I'm also the person who introduces our guest for every chapter! This chapter's guest is Haruka!  
  
Haruka: *looking annoyed* Hey. Do you guys know where Michiru is?  
  
Kalli: No, but don't worry, you don't have to stay here long! In fact, you can leave here now!  
  
Haruka: *waves* Later.  
  
Kira: Good job, Kalli. You lost our guest!  
  
Kalli: *shrugs* I'd rather not be here either.  
  
Kira: *twitches* And WHY is that?  
  
Kalli: Uh, no reason. Anyway, let's just get to the first chapter, shall we?  
  
Key:  
  
"blah" -speaking  
  
'blah'- thinking  
  
~~~blah~~~ - scene change  
  
*blah*- actions  
  
#$blah#$- P.O.V. change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters or plot.  
  
The key and disclaimer in this chapter will count for all the chapters, because it gets really annoying typing that all the time.  
  
Runaway Moon  
  
Chapter 1- Betrayal Brings A New Life  
  
By: Kalli  
  
~~~~~~~~~At Juuban High School~~~~~~~#$Normal P.O.V.#$  
  
A young girl with blonde hair up in 2 buns on top of her head, normally known as odangos, walked towards 10th Street High School with 2 girls, one that had short blue-ish hair, and the other a tall brunette with her hair in a high-ponytail.  
  
The blonde girl was known by a few names, the main 2 being Tsukino Usagi and Sailor Moon, Japan's top defender of love and justice.  
  
She lived like a normal teenage girl, with friends, school, and a boyfriend. Sounds normal, right? Well, the thing is that her very closest friends were also defenders that were known as the Sailor Scouts, and her boyfriend had been her boyfriend since a past lifetime.  
  
The 2 girls walking with her were Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, and Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Your actually up early today, Usagi." Commented Makoto.  
  
Usagi giggled. "I dunno why, but I just felt full of energy today! It's like I just couldn't sleep any longer, like I had to get up and go!"  
  
Ami and Makoto laughed at her antics. "That's new. Usually, you're still asleep right now and your mom is yelling at you to wake up!"  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at Ami. "Like I said, it was just a weird energy burst. It's like a voice was telling me 'Get up and get your butt out of bed! Use that energy!'"  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes. "Your crazy!"  
  
She winked. "I know."  
  
Just then, a blonde girl with a large orange bow in her hair came running up to them. "Guess what?! I'm a new fan club member of this super-hot new- "  
  
"Idol band?" asked Makoto and Ami at the same time.  
  
The blonde girl, known as Aino Minako, a.k.a. Sailor Venus or Sailor V stopped and blinked. "How'd you know?"  
  
The 2 girls sweatdropped. "Lucky guess."  
  
She giggled nervously, then smiled at Usagi. "You're up early!"  
  
"I know! I just have a ton of energy today! I feel strong!" she replied, holding up her arms like she was lifting weights.  
  
They laughed and talked as they continued to school, and when they got there, they walked into their homeroom class and prepared to sit out the rest of the day.  
  
~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~#$Usagi P.O.V.#$  
  
As I sat down to wait for the others, I felt uneasy, like something wasn't right. It wasn't that feeling I get when there's an enemy or anything, just one like............something was going to happen today, like a foreshadowing of some sort.  
  
I focused harder, until I saw a vision of some sort. I focused harder on it in my mind, until I saw a blurry image of 5 people. 2 of them were holding onto each other tightly while the other 3 appeared to be sitting on a stone wall or something similar to it watching them, then one of them that had long hair said something and everyone started to laugh at whatever it was.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong Usa?"  
  
My head snapped up to find Minako, Makoto, and Ami looking at me with worried faces. "Nothing! Sorry, just daydreaming."  
  
"Okay." Said Makoto in an unsure voice.  
  
I smiled and decided not to think about the vision till later. "So, we'll meet at Rei's today, right?"  
  
"Yep. We'll go to study, but there'll be refreshments to entertain you, Usagi!" joked Minako.  
  
I flicked a piece of my lunch at her. "Shut up, Minako! Like you'll be studying too." I finished sarcastically.  
  
"More than you!"  
  
And through the rest of lunch, we just joked and laughed, but there was still a nagging at the back of my mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 4 of us were walking over to our friend Rei's house. Hino Rei was her full name, and she was the one known as Sailor Mars.  
  
All of us had our special talents.  
  
Makoto's was her strength and cooking skills. *drools* Yummy food...............  
  
Minako's was her hyper energy and obsession with hot guys. So it wasn't really a talent, but she was famous for it.  
  
Ami's was that she was super-smart and an actual genius!  
  
Rei's was that she was a priestess and could do fire readings.  
  
Mine weren't exactly what I call 'talents'. Unless you count eating and sleeping as talent.  
  
There were other scouts, known as the outers, Sailor Uranus, whose real name was Tenou Haruka. She looked like a very attractive man, but was actually a woman. Her talent was racing.  
  
Then there was her lover and partner, Sailor Neptune, Kaioh Michiru. She was basically perfect, she played violin, painted, taught an art class, etc.  
  
Sailor Saturn was my future daughter's best friend, her real name was Hotaru. (a/n- I forgot her last name! ^^; Sorry!). Her talent was that she was the more powerful than everyone, except me, of all 9 of us.  
  
Sailor Pluto, Meioh Setsuna, was the time-keeper who could stop time if needed in an extreme situation. That was her special talent.  
  
The last Sailor Scout was Sailor ChibiMoon, my future daughter who had come from the 30th century. I'm sure your wondering whom the father was. It was my boyfriend since my last life, Chiba Mamoru. Also known as King Edymion, husband of Queen Serenity, my name and identity from my past life where I ruled a kingdom on the moon called Silver Millenium.  
  
Anyway, back to current time. Like I said, we were heading to Rei's place, when I smelled the delicious scent of fresh, hot doughnuts. "That smells so good..............." I said dreamily.  
  
The others shook their heads and laughed. I slowed down. 'Doughnuts, being late to Rei's. I think I'll go with doughnuts.' I turned to the other 3. "Hey, I'll catch up with you guys at Rei's place, okay? I'm gonna get some doughnuts."  
  
"Alright, we'll see you there." Replied Minako, and waved as they continued towards the shrine where Rei lived.  
  
I walked into the shop and fished around in my pocket for some money. Then I realized that I had left it at my house. I walked out sadly and with a heavy sigh, headed towards Rei's.  
  
It didn't take long to get there from where I was so I was at the top of the shrine steps, which there are way too many of in my opinion, in about 8 minutes. After panting for a few seconds, I walked towards the back of the shrine where we were supposed to be.  
  
But, before I got there, I heard voices laughing and talking. I smiled, knowing whom it was, and started walking towards them until I heard something I hadn't been expecting.  
  
"Don't worry you guys, Usagi went to get doughnuts, so you know she'll be there for a few hours!" it was Minako's voice.  
  
I heard everyone else laughing at her comment. I frowned. 'This isn't what I was expecting to hear.' Then I heard Ami. "She can be so stupid, don't you think? It's almost unbelievable."  
  
'I don't believe it. I knew they thought I was dense, sometimes stupid, but this was just harsh.' I thought to myself. "She's such a wimp too. I can't believe that she's actually supposed to be our leader. I think we should just kick her out now. She's a good friend, but there's no way that she could ever be a successful leader."  
  
There were murmurs of agreement. I finally got up the courage to peek around the corner to watch what was going on. The scene before me was exactly what I had seen at lunch. Minako, Makoto, and Ami were sitting on the wall and there was Rei in Mamoru's arms, leaning against his chest.  
  
"I would make a much better leader, don't you think, Mamo-chan?" purred Rei deeply.  
  
I winced. Mamo-chan was the nickname I had always used for him. I watched with pain in my heart as he smiled at her. "I agree. I love her as Serenity, but as the whiny little crybaby she is as Usagi, I don't. The only reason we were together this long was probably Chibi-Usa and that I kept seeing her as Serenity."  
  
Tears started to flow down my cheeks. 'No...........' I thought silently.  
  
"And me?" she cooed.  
  
"You? I love you as both Sailor Mars and as Rei." He smiled down at her, then bent down to kiss her.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I started running towards the stairs, then slowed down when I started thinking about it. I remembered how when sometimes I went to movies with Naru, and it was a chick flick where the girl discovered that her guy was cheating on her with some other girl, the girl would just run off and deal with it later. Naru and me would complain and gripe about how the girl shouldn't just run off, but she should confront them instead. It made a much better movie in our opinion.  
  
I gulped down the remaining tears and walked back rigidly to where I had been before. I paused for a minute to see what they were saying. I heard Ami speak up. "Usagi should be here soon, you might want to separate now, you guys."  
  
The others laughed and Rei and Mamoru took separate spots. "Any day now. I guess she's still eating." Said Rei snidely.  
  
The others started cracking up at that. After the activity had calmed a little, I wiped my tears and walked in smiling. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late."  
  
"It's alright Usa, those doughnuts WERE very tempting." Said Minako with a smile.  
  
I turned to Mamoru. 'Okay, Usagi, you can do this. Just take it along slowly.' I smiled. "Hey Mamo-chan."  
  
He smiled, but it seemed false. "Hey Usako."  
  
I took a few shuddering breaths trying to calm myself. "Ya know, I'd like it if you called me Tsukino-san from now on."  
  
He looked surprised, as did the others. "Actually, I'd like it if ALL of you called me Tsukino-san from now on."  
  
Ami and Mamoru stood up in surprise. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I prefer not to have my ex-friends that insult me behind my back, and a boyfriend who cheats on me with my best friend, now ex-best friend, call me by my first name."  
  
They looked at each other with shocked questioning. I felt rage coming on. "Just leave me alone! I-I don't want to see any of you again! You don't want or need me around anyway!" I yelled.  
  
"Good riddance to trash then." Remarked Rei snappily.  
  
My eyes overflowed with tears as I ran blindly out the door and frantically sped towards my house. Once there, I bounded up the steps into my room and threw myself on the bed where my entire body started shaking with cries of sadness.  
  
After a few minutes, my pet cat and guide in being Sailor Moon, Luna, approached me. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Mamoru was cheating on me with Rei, and the others think I'm the biggest crybaby ever and I have no leadership skills."  
  
Luna looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Usagi. It wasn't supposed to be like this."  
  
"Thank you, Luna. But could you just let me sleep now?" She nodded and walked out. A few minutes later, I drifted off to sleep.  
  
A few hours later, I woke up to an empty room and it was already dark outside. 'I don't wanna go to school tomorrow and face them. What should I do?'  
  
I pondered over what to do for awhile until a crazy idea popped up in my head. 'Run away. I could run away, get away from all the pain I've suffered in this town.'  
  
'No, I couldn't. What about my family? Chibi-Usa?'  
  
'Well, your family will be okay without their whiny, low-grades daughter around. And Mamoru obviously isn't going to be Chibi-Usa's father anymore since he's with my ex-best friend. You could get new friends, new identity, everything.'  
  
'Then there's no real reason you should stay.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
"Why am I having a mental conversation with myself?" I said out loud.  
  
I tried to calm myself down. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll run away. I need money and clothes. But I have to pack light, so I'll limit it to a few outfits and money. And discman of course. I couldn't go on a trip without music. Now, where to go? It has to be somewhere small or discreet, where they wouldn't expect to find me in case they come looking for me."  
  
I pulled out a map of Japan. "Kyoto? No, way too large. Tokyo's out. Sendai? No, when I went there, I didn't like it much. Okinawa? Bigger weather risks. Hmmmm........."  
  
I kept scanning the map for towns far away and hardly noticeable, until I was drawn to a small black dot. "Okayama? That sounds okay. If that doesn't work out, I can always find another place if I have to."  
  
I folded up the map and stuffed it into a small backpack along with some CDs, a discman, and a few outfits along with all the money I had. I frowned when I saw the money supply was so small. "That won't even get me out of Juuban."  
  
I thought miserably to myself. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this."  
  
I gulped down my guilt and walked into my parent's room, then pulled both their wallets out of a drawer and stuffed the money into the backpack. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Running away and stealing my own parent's money? I almost turned back around and unpacked everything, but I took a deep breath and marched out the door with my bookbag slung over my shoulder. 'Ok, now all I have to do is go to the train station and get a ticket to this place.'  
  
I took one more long, hard look at my house and it's surroundings, then turned and headed to the train station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~At Train Station~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked up to the line for tickets behind a young girl with light blue hair in 2 long ponytails on either side of her head. I felt a light aura radiating around her, a silvery-blue one that was an unfamiliar power, but it was welcoming and warm. The strangest thing though was that there was what appeared to be a dark brown/gray rabbit sitting on top of her head.  
  
Then the rabbit turned to face me. Well, maybe it wasn't a rabbit. It had a face like a cat, but the body of a rabbit. It looked at me through gold eyes specked with brown and meowed. 'Meow? What kind of creature is this? Who cares, it's so cute!'  
  
Then the rabbit-thing jumped onto my shoulder and sniffed in my ear. I giggled and picked up the rabbit-thing in my hands. "Ryo-ohki, leave her alone! I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Huh?" I looked up to see that it was the blue-haired girl who had spoken to me. "Oh, I don't mind! She's so cute! Her name's Ryo-ohki, right?"  
  
The girl nodded. "She must like you."  
  
I patted Ryo-ohki on the head and put her back on my shoulder, where she jumped on top of my head. The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Sasami."  
  
"Tsukino Usagi. Call me Usagi." I said as I shook her hand.  
  
"So, where are you heading to?" she asked.  
  
"A little town called Okayama."  
  
She gasped. "Really? That's where I live!"  
  
That got my attention. 'Thank you to whoever made this happen. It is much appreciated.' "You do?"  
  
She nodded quickly. "Yeah! I live there with my sister and, hold on a sec, let me count." Her forehead wrinkled in thought for a moment. "7 other people."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So what are you going there for? Do you have some friends or family there?"  
  
My expression saddened. "No, all my friends and family are back in Tokyo."  
  
She gave me a concerned look. "Then why are you going?"  
  
"Do you wanna know the truth?" I asked.  
  
She nodded curiously. I sighed. "I ran away from home, and I'm going to a small town where they won't be able to find me."  
  
She frowned. "I'm so sorry! Wait a minute, does that mean you don't have a place to stay when you get there?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I was just gonna get a job at a restaurant or something and rent out a place."  
  
She clapped her hands together and smiled at me brightly. "Stay with us! We have room, and you could get a job like the other girls do to pay rent! Plus, there's lots of space and it's really beautiful since we live in a house right below a shrine. There's a big lake and lots of pretty trees too!"  
  
I blinked. This was a great start. Okayama looked really promising right now. "Well, I wouldn't want to impose on you or anything."  
  
She flicked her hand in a confident gesture and said. "Not at all! We have plenty of space! And you could start school in the fall since it's almost summer break anyway! C'mon, it'll be lots of fun!"  
  
"Well, I dunno................."  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer. We're always glad to have more people around, especially since you seem sane. The others are crazy, I swear my life on it."  
  
I smiled. "Alright, I'll come with you. This just sounds too good to pass up!"  
  
By this time, we were already at the front of the line, and Sasami got both of our tickets. "Oh, Sasami, you didn't have to do that. Here, let me pay you back."  
  
"That's alright. I should tell you though, there's no direct train to where we're going, so one of the girls staying with us is going to pick us up. I'll tell you about everyone who lives with us on the train, okay?"  
  
I nodded. "Sure." Since Sasami seemed to have some kind of power that she was probably aware of, I wouldn't have to hide my identity.  
  
"All passengers to Okayama, please step up to platform 3, I repeat, Okayama passengers, platform 3." Came a voice over the loud-speaker.  
  
"That's us." I said as we headed to the platform.  
  
That's when I felt it, I felt the Sailor Scouts approaching me. I had to hide my aura completely, and I had to do it quick. You had to pass the station on the way to my house, and that's probably all they were doing, but still, if they found me here, I'd have to stay, there would be no way to avoid it.  
  
I prayed that the train would let us board soon. "Alright, Okayama, board the train now please." Called the conductor as we boarded the train. I sighed in relief, but held my aura in still, it wouldn't be safe until we were a few miles away at least.  
  
I quickly boarded with Sasami in tow, and we worked our way through the crowd to an empty compartment. I plopped down in a seat across from Sasami, then realized something. "Hey, Sasami, are you here in Juuban by yourself?"  
  
She nodded. "Sort of. Me and my older sister wanted to do some shopping here in Tokyo, and I wanted to go to the shopping malls around Juuban and some of the cities close to it. But my sister wanted to go into another part of Tokyo, so she let me come here by myself. She'll be meeting us on the next stop. Before I tell you about everyone in our house, tell me about yourself some, Usagi."  
  
"Alright. I'm 16, a freshman in High school, I'll be a sophomore in fall, I love to sleep late, eat junk food, and go see movies. I also love shopping and hanging out with friends." I cringed a little at the word 'friends'. "That pretty much sums up everything about me."  
  
She nodded, but she seemed slightly uncomfortable. Then, in a low voice, she asked me "Um, Usagi. Tell me the truth. Do you have any.............powers?"  
  
I froze momentarily, then replied. "Powers? Like what?"  
  
"You know, powers. Like you can use a kind of magic energy to battle someone."  
  
I paused. "So you have powers too, huh? I sensed your aura. Yes, I have powers because I'm Sailor Moon, or I used to be. The reason I ran away is because I was betrayed by some of the other scouts. They were also my closest friends. Now, I just wanna forget it and live a normal life before all this happened."  
  
She looked only slightly surprised. "I'm sorry. Well, me, I'm a princess from another planet called Jurai, and we're here because we crashed into their lake when in pursuit of a space pirate called Ryoko."  
  
I gave her a disbelieving look. "I know that part sounds crazy, but it's true! Ryoko's one of the girls I live with now. I'll give you more details about her later. That's basically my story, no important details. Jurai is a powerful planet with much more advanced technology than this planet, and that basically tells you about the kind of power we have."  
  
I smiled. "I'm glad I met you, Sasami. Otherwise, I'd have to hide any trace of evidence about my real identity."  
  
She smiled. "You'd find out about us sooner or later. Ryoko can form fireballs and laser swords with her hand. No magic talisman or anything for her, she's got her own power. My sister Ayeka has the same powers as me, but they're much stronger. She can form shields and use power in a way that's kinda similar to Ryoko. Their mainly rivals for this guy named Tenchi that we live with. All of us are sorta attracted to him, once you get there, that much will be obvious. I mainly see him as an older brother though. Follow me so far?"  
  
I was a little shocked of course, but so far it was easy enough to follow. So, she went on to tell me about the Grandfather Yosho Masaki, also the shrine keeper, who was widowed by his wife and turned out to be a legendary warrior from Jurai, so his blood was passed on to his daughter Achika, now deceased, and her blood was passed on to Tenchi, who she said, rarely used his power.  
  
The other 3 girls I also found out had colorful personalities. Kiyone, who was the most average of them, had been a successful police officer of a Galaxy Fleet, which Sasami explained were police that busted criminals like Ryoko used to be in outer space.  
  
She had been at the top of her class and doing well until she was partnered with Mihoshi, the klutz of the family.  
  
Sasami was also kind enough to point out that she was also blonde. I stuck out my tongue and told her that all blondes were not dumb, thank you very much. Sasami laughed and continued.  
  
Mihoshi was also dense, but she was loyal and kind. It did sound like me, I thought to myself.  
  
The last girl was the one that intrigued me the most though. She was a 700- year-old genius who had been sealed up in a cave as a demon until Ryoko had let her out. Apparently, this female genius, Washu, was Ryoko's mother who never failed to embarrass her. According to Sasami, she was still attractive after 700 years.  
  
This was when I learned that Jurians have a very long life span, so they still look young even if they're really old. Take Sasami. On Earth, she passed herself as a 10-year old when she was really 710. Her sister Ayeka was 723, but she passed off as a 17-year old, as did Ryoko, who was about the same real age. Yosho, she thought, was somewhere around 830, but disguised himself to look only about 60.  
  
"Amazing." Was the only word I could get out after absorbing all this information.  
  
"I know. Oh yeah, one more person. Watch out for Tenchi's father, Nobeyuki, he's a peeping tom."  
  
"Thanks for the warning. So, which girl is picking us up?"  
  
"Kiyone. We wouldn't trust Washu or Mihoshi with a car, and Ryoko will be out til 12 probably."  
  
"Ok." Was the only reply I could say at the time. This was going to be an interesting life from now on.  
  
After about 10 more minutes, the train stopped to let passengers on. 5 minutes after the train had started moving again, a pretty purple-haired girl entered our compartment. "There you are, Sasami. I've been looking for you!"  
  
"Sorry, Ayeka."  
  
Then she turned her gaze to me. 'Hmmm..........red eyes. That's rare.' I thought. "Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I was only expecting one person." She said with a confused look. "Are you a friend of Sasami's?" she asked.  
  
Sasami answered before I could say anything. "Yeah! Ayeka, she's coming to live with us for awhile!"  
  
Ayeka looked at her doubtfully. "Sasami, I don't really mind her staying." She turned to me. "I don't mean to be rude, but, well, we're...............different than most other people."  
  
"I know. Sasami told me. I have powers too. Here's the short version of why I'm here: I'm Sailor Moon. Well, I was. I don't want to be anymore though. My friends and lover, who were all other scouts, betrayed me. So, I ran away to a small town where they wouldn't find me. I promise I won't be any trouble. Or I'll try, at least."  
  
Her expression softened. "I see. Well then, welcome to our crazy family! I'm Sasami's older sister, Ayeka. I didn't catch your name though."  
  
I smiled at her brightly. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. Call me Usagi."  
  
She smiled back. "Sorry about earlier. I'm also sorry that your 'friends' betrayed you. So please, come and stay with us! I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate this beyond belief."  
  
"I should warn you though, Ryoko and Ayeka blow up at least 1 part of the house everyday fighting over something, usually Tenchi." She said the 'usually Tenchi' part under her breath so that I was the only one who heard her. I stifled a laugh.  
  
Ayeka immediately glared at Sasami. "It's not me that blows it up, it's that barbarian pirate woman!"  
  
"They have a slight rivalry." Said Sasami, shaking her head with an exasperated expression.  
  
I laughed. "I can tell."  
  
Ayeka 'hmph'ed. "She started it."  
  
Sasami and I rolled our eyes at her laughingly.  
  
The compartment was silent for a few minutes until Sasami yawned loudly. I jumped a little at the sudden noise, and Sasami smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm tired."  
  
"Have a nice nap." I replied.  
  
But by the time I'd done that, Sasami was already out cold. I sweatdropped, along with Ayeka, then we started laughing. She smiled at me. "Do you mind telling me exactly what happened? You don't have to, I'm just curious."  
  
I shook my head. "It's okay! Well, as you know, all the scouts are my friends. Well, one of them is a priestess and we hold meetings at her shrine. Well, me and 2 of the others were heading to her house, but I stopped to get a snack and the others went ahead. Once I got there, I heard them talking about me behind my back, a-and.........."  
  
I started to sniff a little, and my eyes teared up a little. Ayeka sat down beside me and patted my back. "I'm sorry. You can stop if you want."  
  
I shook my head. "It's not your fault. I should probably get this off my chest anyway."  
  
She smiled sympathetically as I continued. "Well, that wasn't the worst part. My best friend was standing there in the arms of my boyfriend."  
  
Her eyes widened. "How horrible!"  
  
"W-well, I confronted them, and Rei, that's my ex-best friend, just sneered and said 'Good riddance to trash!' the others just smirked a little and my boyfriend was still shocked, but he managed to throw a huge smug look at me." I finished angrily.  
  
Ayeka now looked very angry and her aura was stronger. "How dare they!"  
  
"I was never a very good leader. I was loyal, sure, but strong and powerful? Not a chance. And I'm sure I was annoying, and I've always been a crybaby by nature."  
  
Ayeka shook me lightly. "Don't talk like that! For now, try to relax. We'll talk about this later." She said firmly.  
  
I smiled slightly and nodded. She gave me a careful look and went back to the other seat. "Try to sleep some now, you probably won't get much once you arrive."  
  
"Okay." I mumbled weakly and took out my discman.  
  
After a few songs, I joined Sasami in dreamland.  
  
The End  
  
Kalli: Well, this was kind of a depressing chapter. Hopefully, the next few chapters, are gonna be different. Here's a preview of how the next chapter's gonna be:  
  
Usagi meets the rest of the group and after talking a while, bonds with Ryoko. After Usagi tells the rest of the girls her story, they decide to reform Usagi , especially after Ayeka tells them that she thinks it's probably her fault. So, the new Usagi is born..................  
  
Next time, on "Usagi Reformed."  
  
Kira: I still can't believe you lost our guest!  
  
Kalli: Shut up already.  
  
PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you and have a nice day! ^^ 


End file.
